Not Dead Yet
by Dei' Re-kun
Summary: by. Silly WQ. Semua orang di Shippuden menduga kalau Sasori sudah mati, tapi, apakah memang benar begitu? DeiSasoDei Terjemahan dari fic yang berjudul sama. Mind to RnR? / Chapter 3 UPDATE! / COMPLETE
1. A New Start, A New Ending

_Chapter _1: _A New Start, A New Ending._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

Sasori menatap mata neneknya sebelum berlari ke arah Chiyo—dengan masih menggenggam _katana _untuk membunuhnya.

Mata neneknya mereflesikannya—seorang lelaki yang telah hancur. Seorang yang sudah tidak memercayai apapun akibat kegilaan dunia—kepercayaan yang seakan-akan sudah diambil oleh iblis bahkan sebelum Sang Lelaki lahir. Seseorang yang dengan tidak beruntungnya lahir beserta penderitaan, tumbuh diiringi penderitaan, bahkan mati dalam penderitaan.

Di saat bersamaan Sasori bisa menebak bahwa tatapannya sendiri menyiratkan sebuah emosi lama. Sang Master Kugutsu berambut abu sempat menatapnya dengan pandangan bahwa ia tahu satu kebenaran. Kebenaran yang Sasori sembunyikan sepanjang hidupnya.

Sebuah kebenaran yang membuat mereka hidup dalam ketidakmenentuan, penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—sebuah karma dari apa yang telah mereka kerjakan, dan, ya, mereka tahu seperti apa balasan itu.

Banyak tanda yang sangat jelas—sejelas bayangan yang terbentuk akibat cahaya mentari—baginya. Sebagai seorang Master Kugutsu, tidak ada alasan bagi Sasori untuk tidak menyadarinya. Ia tidak bisa tidak mengacuhkannya, tapi juga tidak bisa mengikutinya.

Suara derakan yang berasal dari sendi-sendi kugutsu tua di sisi-sisinya, gerakan kecil dari kesepuluh jari berkeriput—bagai kertas tua yang menguning—benang-benang _chakra _berwarna biru, semua itu terlihat jelas di matanya.

Sasori tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tapi, benaknya kembali mengingat sesuatu—ingatan yang bagai sebuah kilatan kegilaan, sekarang waktunya. _Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya._

Kejadian ini—dibunuh oleh nenek sendiri—adalah penghapusan dosa. Menghapus semua dosa yang telah ia buat di masa lalu.

Ia menebak-nebak dosa apa saja yang telah tertoreh di _kertas _dosa miliknya—sehingga ia harus mati dengan cara seperti ini. Doa-doa dari orang-orang yang telah ia bunuh, kah? Para yatim-piatu? Membunuh para _shinobi_? Tidak mungkin itu. Karena ia yakin orang yang ia bunuh bukanlah orang baik. Mereka membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah, menghancurkan bangunan, dan lainnya.

Mereka—seperti dirinya—adalah orang-orang yang mencari dosa orang lain, meski tidak menghakimi secara formal. Hanya orang baik yang melakukannya, bukan mereka.

Lalu apa dosanya? Ia membuat _kugutsu_-nya sendiri, lalu menggunakannya untuk menentang aturan yang sudah ada, dan ia tidak melihat adanya kesalahan dari hal itu. Apa itu hal yang buruk? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi memang, kadang ia mengelak—enggan mengakuinya—kalau yang ia lakukan memanglah hal yang buruk.

Terkadang, ia merasa kesepian. Rasa sepi yang sangat menyiksa meski ia tidak tahu mengapa. Tahun, bulan, hari, bahkan detik yang telah ia habiskan bersama Akatsuki sudah dilaluinya untuk mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya, maka ia menyerah.

Biasanya _partner Missing-Nin_-nyalah yang menyemangati dirinya—memintanya untuk tetap mencari sesuatu yang hilang itu. Anggota yang lain akan mengajaknya—mungkin seminggu sekali—untuk menghancurkan sebuah desa kecil—hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Kejam, memang. Tapi bagi orang-orang yang tidak paham seperti apa Akatsuki sebenarnya, pastilah mereka meyakini bahwa Akatsuki adalah sebuah organisasi yang semua anggotanya merupakan manusia berhati dingin tak berperasaan. Tapi mereka tetaplah manusia.

Mereka tertawa satu sama lain. Bercerita tentang misi yang dilalui hari itu atau menceritakan tentang cerita lucu yang mereka alami. Marah ketika direndahkan—dengan maksud bercanda—satu sama lain. Bahagia ketika hal baik terjadi. Bahkan menangis ketika beban yang mereka pikul terlalu berat untuk sekiranya dipikul seorang diri.

Bahkan terkadang Sasori menjadi orang yang dipercayakan untuk menjadi teman bercerita. Meski ia tidak banyak memberikan dorongan, dan pandangannya—tentang kehidupan—tidak sama seperti anggota lain yang memiliki emosi—atau menunjukkannya, ia memberikan nasihat terbaik dan seorang pendengar yang baik.

Dan karena itulah, Sasori menginginkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

Terkadang Itachi bercerita kepadanya tentang cinta. Bagaimana ibu mereka akan memberikan ia dan Sasuke sebuah kecupan selamat tidur di kening, ayahnya yang memberikan senyuman penyemangat ketika ia jatuh dan mengatakan bahwa ia bangga kepadanya dan Sasuke.

Dan ada seorang perempuan; satu-satunya yang pernah Itachi suka dengan sangat—jika Itachi tidak salah. Seorang teman terbaik yang pernah ia punya—meski Itachi tidak mengenalnya dengan baik—dan seorang saudara perempuan yang membantunya melewati apapun.

Tapi Itachi meninggalkan cintanya. Bahkan, ia membunuhnya dan kedua orang tua perempuan itu saat mendapatkan misi kedua—bagi Itachi di Akatsuki. Terkadang Sulung Uchiha itu mengatakan bahwa rasa sakitnya sangat tak tertahankan. Mendapati dirinya sendiri membunuh satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai, dan mencintainya apa adanya.

Lalu Itachi dan Kisame bertemu satu sama lain, maka Sasori menyadari kalau ia sudah tidak penting bagi Itachi.

Kemudian Kakuzu dan Hidan, dari awal mereka adalah kombinasi yang sangat kacau. Sesaat setelah mereka menjadi _partner_, apapun yang mereka kerjakan menjadi kehancuran. Banyak yang bilang mereka bagai dua kutub yang berseberangan.

Mereka seperti _yin _dan _yang_, air dan api. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, lama-kelamaan mereka saling menutupi kesalahan dan kekurangan satu sama lain—dan meski tidak menemukan harmoni—sebuah hubungan terbentuk diantara mereka. Sasori merasa aneh ketika semuanya berubah dengan drastis.

Sekarang ketika Sasori memikirkannya, ia sadar kalau Sang Pengikut _Jashin _bergabung dengan Akatsuki tak lama setelah _partner _barunya—pengganti Orochimaru—datang. Ketika bergabung dengan Akatsuki adalah saat titik terendah dalam hidup mereka. Sasori tahu itu. Karena saat itu ia sendiri sudah tidak percaya akan harapan. Pastinya Kakuzu memiliki _partner_-nya untuk setiap waktu, selamanya akan seperti itu—karena Kakuzu dan Hidan sama-sama kekal. Selamanya, abadi.

Kemudian Orochimaru pergi. Meninggalkan Sasori sendiri—menghancurkan kegiatan rutin yang telah berlalu terus-menerus. Sebelum kepergiannya, Orochimaru tahu seperti apa pergerakkan Akatsuki sepanjang waktu—sehingga Sasori memiliki misi untuk membunuh Orochimaru, karena ia sudah tahu terlalu banyak tentang Akatsuki.

Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, _partner _barunya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Orochimaru. Berisik, angkuh, remaja yang kegiatannya sangat berbeda dengan orang lain. Deidara belum akan tidur sebelum pukul 11.58. Tidurnya pasti kurang dari tujuh jam. Tidak suka _miso ramen_, dan lebih memilih _beef ramen _atau _seafood ramen._

—Dan yang paling buruk, Deidara tidak meninggalkan Sasori.

Ia selalu merengek tentang seninya yang menurut Sasori—gagal. Selalu menuntut perhatian. Dan karena berasal dari Iwa, semakin menjadikan Deidara seorang _partner _paling buruk yang pernah dimiliki Sasori.

Meskipun Deidara menyebut dirinya seorang seniman, _partner _baru Sasori adalah seorang _bomber. _Seorang _bomber _pasti membuat bom. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang membuat bom, memercayai kalau bomnya adalah seni? Sasori tidak habis pikir karenanya.

Orochimaru sama sekali tidak tertarik terhadapnya—terhadap Sasori. Kecuali saat meminta obat penawar, obat pelumpuh atau apapun dari waktu ke waktu—untuk menjadikan Itachi sebagai wadahnya. Orang yang setuju kalau ruang Sasori adalah mutlak, dan tidak akan bertemu kecuali saat misi, tidak peduli kepada hal biasa seperti pasangan lainnya.

Mereka menghargai urusan masing-masing, dan Sasori menyukai hal ini.

Tapi, Deidara? Tidak, yang dia lakukan sepanjang waktu adalah berusaha membuktikan pada Sasori bahwa ledakannya adalah seni. .Pun. Sepanjang misi, bahkan di kamar Sasori.

Deidara juga suka bertanya. Jika bukan yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sasori, pasti tentang masa depan. Jika bukan kehidupannya sebagai anggota Akatsuki, pasti tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Apa Sasori makan? Di mana keluarganya? Bagaimana ia tumbuh? Membunuh? Seni? Hiburan?

Ketika sebuah pertanyaannya dijawab oleh Sasori, pasti akan ada lagi pertanyaan lainnya. Satu-satunya alasan Sasori menjawabnya karena mereka sudah menjadi _partner _selama satu tahun atau lebih. Dan pasti akan ada rasa bersalah—yang tak bisa Sasori jelaskan—ketika ia menyuruh Deidara untuk menjauh, kemudian melihat wajah kecewa di parasnya.

Barang kesukaannya. Wangi kesukaan. Opininya akan seni. Apa ia sudah pernah melihat laut sebelum ini? Bagaimana hidupnya di Suna?

Seiring bulan berlalu, Deidara semakin memberanikan dirinya.

Apa Sasori merasakan sesuatu? Apa ia pernah menangis? Apa ia memiliki perasaan atau emosi?

'_Do you want to love me_?'

Adalah pertanyaan terakhir yang ditanyakan Deidara—tapi mengubah hidupnya. Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Deidara, langsung ke telinga Sasori ketika ia memutuskan untuk sesekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidur—seperti yang lain—di kamarnya.

Cuaca saat itu lumayan dingin—karena sudah awal Oktober—dan burung-burung bermigrasi ke tempat lain, dan Sasori dapat merasakan—meski sedikit—hembusan angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya yang masuk melalui jendela kecil. Belum waktunya bagi bulan untuk purnama dan langit sangat cerah, sampai-sampai Sasori dapat melihat banyak bintang di langit.

Deidara masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya—hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu—dan mengelus pelan pipinya. Memberikan getaran yang selama ini Sasori cari dan hal kecil yang mereka butuhkan untuk memulai sebuah awal.

'_I do_,' adalah jawaban yang dibutuhkan. Dan Sasori mengatakannya.

Ia ingin menangis.

Ia ingin bisa merasakan.

Ia ingin bersama Deidara.

Bagaikan ironi, Sasori—Sang Master Kugutsu yang ditakuti oleh semua orang—juga ingin dicintai.

Dan sekarang, di sini ia berada, menghadapi kematian di tangan neneknya sendiri. Kekasih pirangnya pergi—untuk melindunginya.

—Pergi meninggalkan tempat yang Sasori tahu akan menjadi makamnya.

Dengan cara memancing Sang Bocah Kyuubi—siluman yang paling kuat diantara para _bijuu_—dan Kakashi—seorang _shinobi _yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya—untuk mengejarnya. Mereka adalah _shinobi _yang hebat, Deidara tahu itu. Selain mereka ada Chiyo, seorang perempuan yang tidak akan tanggung-tanggung untuk membunuh. Dan ada seorang _iryoo-nin_—salah satu murid dari Tiga _Sannin_.

Deidara dan Sasori sedang tidak berada di posisi yang menguntungkan sekarang—inilah yang membuat Sasori merasa bersalah pada Deidara. Maka Sasori membiarkan dirinya—dengan berat hati—membunuh neneknya.

Awalnya Sasori mengira bahwa ini adalah salah Deidara. Sebelumnya Sasori tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain memasuki—atau bahkan menghancurkan—dinding tebal yang ia bangun dengan susah payah untuk melindungi dirinya.

Ya, ini adalah salah Deidara. Karena bisa saja Sasori mengalahkan Sang _Copy-Nin _dan membantai Si Bocah Kyuubi, jika Deidara tidak bersikeras meninggalkan Sasori dengan Chiyo. Karena Chiyo adalah orang paling akhir yang ingin Sasori lawan.

_Gomen, Deidara_, Sasori meminta maaf dalam hatinya. Berdoa—bagaimanapun caranya agar Sang Kekasih segera sadar tentang kematiannya,

Ia pasti akan mati—mengkhianati persepsinya akan keabadian—tapi karena bergabung dengan Akatsuki membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Sebab, dengan bergabungnya dia, maka tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan mengingatnya. Apalagi merindukannya.

iCreak ... creak.../i

Tersenyum miris, Sasori menyadari kalau _orang tuanya _lah yang membunuhnya.

Derakan dari siku-siku orang tuanya bagai lagu pengantar tidur paling indah yang pernah ia dengar. Membawanya kembali ke masa kecil, mengembalikan saat-saat masa pertumbuhannya yang tak diiringi oleh orang tuanya. Orang tua Sasori yang sangat yakin kalau Sasori-kecil-mereka akan menjadi _Kazekage_ selanjutnya dan membela kebenaran. Padahal sampai sekarang Sasori tidak mengerti apa itu 'kebenaran'.

Rasa dingin dari pisau—yang terbuat dari metal terbaik—dan menembus jantungnya, sukses membuat Sasori mengeluarkan erangan tak terdengar dari bibirnya. Bagai sebuah kehangatan yang menyelubunginya, menenangkannya, mengingatkannya tentang rasa sakit—meskipun Sasori tidak benar-benar merasakannya.

Lega rasanya mengetahui bahwa ia tidak perlu melakukan apapun lagi untuk siapapun. Tidak ada yang harus ia kerjakan—karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan.

Sekarang hanya ada penyesalan.

Penyesalan pertamanya: meninggalkan Deidara. Dirinya tidak bisa menjadi egois dengan meminta seseorang menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya—dan menghancurkan hidup Deidara. Kendati Sasori tidak membuat sebuah catatan yang mengatakan kalau ia tetap mencintai Deidara, dan kematian bukanlah pembatas. Kematian hanyalah sebuah dinding rapuh yang dapat dengan mudah dihancurkan.

Tapi, Sasori yakin bocah nakal satu itu akan bertarung untuknya[1]—meski tak ada dirinya yang memimpin. Dan sebagai _S-Rank Nin, _Sang Lelaki berambut merah tidaklah yakin akan ada seseorang yang merindukannya.

Meskipun Sang Pirang akan merindukannya—walau hanya sedikit—ia pasti akan dengan mudah melanjutkan hidupnya. Atau bahkan menemukan orang lain yang bisa ia bagi indahnya dunia—seperti yang pernah ia bagi dengan Sasori. Jari telunjuk tubuh bonekanya memutar-mutar cincin yang tersemat di ibu jarinya.

Penyesalan kedua baginya untuk Chiyo. Sasori tahu ia pastilah seseorang yang berhati dingin—karena membiarkan neneknya sendiri memikul beban untuk membunuhnya. Sasori penasaran, bagaimana rasanya. Mungkin akan seperti membunuh orang tuanya sendiri, ia kira.

Sasori harus menunggu. Tadi ia sempat menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia membiarkan gadis bersurai merah muda itu menemukan sebuah cara untuk membunuhnya, meraih jantungnya, kemudian menghancurkannya—sampai benda itu tak bisa berdetak lagi, ataukah neneknya yang akan membunuhnya?

Semoga Chiyo berfikiran kalau ia telah berjasa besar atas Sasori, menyelamatkannya dari kegilaan, kesedihannya, dan kekosongan yang hampir membuat Sasori menjadi sebuah monster. Untuk sesaat, cincinnya semakin mengendur—walau tidak terlepas.

Penyesalan terakhir dan terbesarnya: ia tidak sempat menghabisi Orochimaru. Sasori tidak pernah suka untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai, bahkan di alam baka, Sasori tahu kalau dirinya akan memburu Orochimaru. Lelaki pucat itu akan membayar karena menghancurkan keabadiannya.[2]

Setelah bertemu Deidara, Sang Lelaki berambut merah tidak bisa menyebut dirinya sebagai sebuah seni lagi. Si Pirang membuat hidup Sasori sefana dirinya. Dan sebelum Lelaki Ular itu pergi, Sasori akan tetap berada di posisi menonton dan bekerja, menonton dan bekerja.

Cincinnya akan benar-benar jatuh jika Sasori tidak menahannya dengan telunjuk, dan jatuh ke lubang dalam dan gelap yang tercipta dari tanah yang retak.

Dan juga, jurus yang menyegel lidahnya[3] mengendur, mengakibatkan hampir segala hal tentang Orochimaru yang diketahuinya, terucap. Mungkin di alam baka nanti, lelaki aneh itu akan bergabung dengannya di neraka yang paling dalam—dan akhirnya Sasori akan memiliki kesempatan untuk melanjutkan misinya yang tertunda.

Sekonyong-konyong rasa takut merayap di sekujur tubuhnya. Keinginan yang teramat untuk berjuang melawan kematian yang mengikuti, menghantam kesadaran Sasori—tapi ia menemukan dirinya tak bisa bergerak. Pandangannya berubah kabur, tapi di saat yang bersamaan semua indranya menjadi peka.

Cahaya terang membanjiri pandangannya, bersaing satu sama lain untuk tertangkap retinanya. Tanah bergetar, kakinya gemetar, suara jemari yang menutup buku kehidupannya terdengar—menggema bagai hantu yang terperangkap di sekitarnya, dan berusaha untuk menarik paksa keluar ruhnya.

Segala rasa, rasa darah di mulutnya, dan tanah di bibirnya. Semua bau yang belum pernah ia baui sebelumnya; _chakra _di udara—yang pada akhirnya merupakan _chakra_nya sampai akhirnya ia jatuh bersama _kugutsu _orang tuanya. Dan cincinnya yang bergulir terlepas dari ibu jarinya, kemudian bergulir tanpa arti. Diam dan dingin.

Di mana anak itu sekarang? Bukannya ia bersumpah untuk tetap di sisinya? Menyingkirkan perasaan takut yang dirasakan Sasori? Ia tidak seharusnya mati dengan cara yang seperti ini, bukan?

iAku takut, Deidara. Aku takut!/i

Desisnya, mempertahankan kehangatan yang hanya berada di sebagian lengannya. Kata-katanya tak terdengar, dan sama sekali tidak ada harapan untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengarnya. Tidak tanah, tidak orang tuanya, tidak malaikat pencabut nyawa, dan pastinya, tidak kekasihnya.

Satu-satunya dosa baginya adalah, mencintai Deidara.

Meskipun kegelapan menyelubunginya di dunia gelap yang abadi, itu tidak persoalan.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Not Dead Yet_ © SillyWQ

.

.

[1] Bertarung di sini maksudnya adalah—menurut Sasori—kemungkinan besar Deidara akan membalaskan dendamnya kepada Konoha.

[2] Kalau dari awal Orochimaru tidak pergi, keabadian yang—lagi-lagi menurut Sasori—dimiliki Sasori tidak perlu luruh dengan kehadiran Deidara. Tapi pada akhirnya Sasori malah bersyukur karena bertemu dengan Deidara.

[3] Seperti _Anbu Ne_—Sai—lidah mereka diberikan segel agar pada topik-topik tertentu tidak bisa diceritakan kepada orang di luar organisasi.

.

.

.

_Tetot's Area:_

Huaaaah~...! Akhirnyaaaaa...! \(^O^)/ #tebar konfeti

_Fic_ terjemahan pertama Eta, kelaaar~...! Makasih banget buat SillyWQ yang bersedia diterjemahkan _fic _nya yang sangaaat eta suka... Psst—dia baik banget, lhoo—Psst. Maaf banget kalau terjemahannya kacau atau tidak sebagus dan sedalem(?) aslinya. _Recommend_ banget buat baca aslinya, karena lebih wow yang versi terjemahannya...

Dan terima kasih buat kaliaaaaaaaaaaaan... #peluk# Para Pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini... *Apalagi kalau sekalian review* #dicabok. Ehehehe~

Episode selanjutnya kemungkinan satu atau dua minggu ke depan. Itu juga kalau ada yang nunggu, sih...

Ya, Eta sudahi aja curcol tak bermutu ini,

Akhir kata,

Mind to review?

.

Bogor, Jumat, 21 Februari 2014, 19.00


	2. A Passion Ruined, A Heart Intact

_Chapter _2: _A Passion Ruined, A Heart Intact._

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

Hal pertama yang disadarinya saat melangkah ke gua yang telah hancur adalah kesunyian yang teramat. Suara ini bukanlah jenis yang bisa dihentikan—dengan cara menyumpal telinganya, atau tidak dihiraukan. Suara itu ada di mana-mana, tidak ada habisnya, dan sangat mengganggu.

Si Pirang tidak tahu apa hanya dia yang mendengar suara ini, atau memang benar-benar terdengar. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia tahu. Sumber suara ini—kalau memang benar ada sumbernya—tidak hanya ditimbulkan oleh satu benda. Dan ia tidak akan bisa menghentikannya hanya dengan meledakkan sesuatu—seperti yang ia suka lakukan.

—_Boom_! Lalu selesai.

Ia berharap kalau suara ini tercipta karena sebuah alasan. Semoga telinganya yang bermasalah karena selalu mendengar suara ledakan dari waktu ke waktu—yang dengan berat hati ia akui.

Dia menendang sebuah kerikil, lalu kerikil itu bertubrukan dengan kerikil lainnya, menciptakan sedikit lubang.

Ya, kehancuran. Hanya kehancuranlah yang bisa ia ciptakan. Setidaknya, kerikil-kerikil itu menimbulkan suara. Menghancurkan kesunyian yang mendominasi beberapa saat yang lalu. Yang memberitahunya kalau hidup adalah salah satu dari dua keinginan terbesarnya.

Perasaannya menjadi lega karena ternyata ia tidaklah tuli. Dan ia tahu kalau keinginan terbesar satunya yang membawanya untuk kembali ke sini. Semoga, rasa curiga bisa meyakinkannya kalau tidak seharusnya ia percaya begitu saja pada apa saja yang akan ia temukan.

Rambut Deidara bermain dengan angin. Ah, tidak; anginlah yang memainkan rambutnya. Saat ini tidak satu pun bagian dari tubuhnya hidup. Dia tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar berada di gua, atau ini hanyalah mimpi—ketika ia melihat sesuatu di tanah. Bahkan ini bukanlah mimpi buruk: justru lebih buruk.

Alam bawah sadarnya memerintahkannya untuk menggeliat dan berteriak—agar bisa terbangun dari mimpi ini. Dia bisa berteriak dan seseorang akan membangunkannya. Di antara ketidaksadaran, ia tidak tahu apakah ketakutannya adalah nyata.

Selama ini dia selalu terkurung di antara ketakutan, tapi kali ini, ia lebih memilih untuk terjebak di _genjutsu _milik Itachi daripada harus menghadapi kenyataan.

Ia melanjutkan langkah. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara dari langkah kakinya yang menggema. Menyedihkan rasanya ketika semakin banyak langkah yang ia ambil, semakin banyak pula ia mengingat tentang beberapa tahun belakangan.

Tempatnya tidak ia kenal: hanya bebatuan di sekitarnya, mengindikasikan tentang tanah kelahirannya. Iwagakure, sebuah desa yang terlindungi oleh bebatuan. Tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk orang-orang yang menginginkan kebebasan.

Kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, pergi ke mana pun kau mau, mengatakan apa yang ada di fikiranmu—selama kau mengikuti aturan yang berlaku. _Tsuchikage _percaya kalau aturan dan tradisi adalah sama, kemudian menuruni kepercayaan itu kepada anak-anaknya, dan warga desanya. Tapi pasti ada beberapa orang yang menentang doktrin tersebut. Salah satunya adalah Deidara.

Meskipun begitu, Deidara tidak pernah bermasalah tinggal di sana. Dia seorang seniman yang terkenal di sana; semua orang mengenalnya dan menghormatinya. Mereka akan membeli patung buatannya, meletakkan patung tersebut di meja atau di atas perapian, dan mengaguminya dengan senyuman dan kesenangan.

Dia terus membuat, dan semakin banyak orang yang membeli patungnya, uangnya semakin banyak, tapi tidak pernah digunakan untuk membeli apapun. Dia bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk mencapai puncak—tapi seperti banyak orang yang pernah mencapainya—puncak hanya terlihat spesial jika kau belum mencapainya.

Setelah menikmati segalanya, ia melemparkan dirinya ke berbagai kemungkinan. Meninggalkan gunung pencapaian, dan membumbung tinggi di atas surga. Dengan kebahagiaan, tidak mengacuhkan kenyataan kalau ia terjatuh, dari waktu ke waktu, hari ke hari.

Dia tidak pernah membentur tanah. Ia belajar cara terbang seperti burung. Terbang tinggi, menghancurkan segala aturan yang mengikatnya. Meninggalkan rumahnya, dan membuka lembaran baru bagi kehidupannya—yang terlepas dari segala aturan Iwagakure.

Deidara menghela napas. Dia selalu merindukan sensasi ketika terbang—satu dari sedikit hal yang memberikannya _euphoria. _Ketika terbang, sensasi tertentu menyelubunginya, tapi ketika kakinya menyentuh tanah, segalanya hilang. Membuatnya merasa kalau ia tidak pernah berada di atas angin.

Kenyataan, itulah namanya.

Deidara menggosok sebelah matanya yang terbuka—karena sebelahnya lagi tertutup oleh rambut dan metal—dan melangkah maju menuju kenyataan. Sensasi menyetrum di ujung jemari—terasa seperti sebuah antisipasi. Memaksanya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya tetap tinggal.

Ia jatuh berlutut. Celana hitamnya sudah tertutup oleh tanah dan sisa-sisa tanah liat—maka sedikit debu tidak masalah.

Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa familiar—rambut Sasori, dan dengan lembut ia memangku kepala Sasori. Merasakan betapa matinya benda itu. Tidak ada senyuman, seringai, apalagi sindiran yang keluar dari bibir itu.

Kehidupan tidak pernah berpihak pada Sasori.

Jika ia membalikkan tubuh Sang Merah, ia bisa menyabut pedang itu. Dan dia bisa membuat dirinya sendiri percaya—kalau kekasihnya masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup, kemudian berkata, 'aku bisa sendiri, Bocah,' dengan nada sinisnya yang biasa.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mata yang selalu menatap sesuatu dengan malas itu—sudah kehilangan kehidupan. Dengan membayangkannya saja, tubuhnya bergetar—maka, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghapus bayangan itu.

Ribuan kenangan—baik yang indah atau buruk—bersama Sasori terbayang di benaknya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu lagi.

Ibu, ayah, dan anak jatuh menghadap tanah. Ketiganya berbentuk boneka, tapi belakangan, hanya salah satu dari mereka yang hidup.

Deidara sudah pernah mendengar semua mimpi Sasori. Dan ia tahu kalau Sasori selalu mendambakan sesuatu; tidur di antara ibu-ayah. Tidur dengan kedamaian, di mana tidak ada mimpi buruk, tanpa membunuh, tanpa perang, apalagi kematian yang akan merusak tidur tenang mereka.

Ironisnya, Sang Merah sudah menggapai citanya. Tidak ada yang akan mengganggu tidurnya.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya, dan ia membiarkan air mata itu mengalir melewati pipinya—menciptakan sungai air mata yang semakin menganak.

Tapi entah mengapa, Deidara tidak merasakan kebahagiaan ketika impian kekasihnya tercapai.

Deidara menangis dalam kesunyian, tangan mengepal di atas kepala Sasori, dan kepalanya tertunduk di atas kepala Sasori. Rasa terluka yang mendalam masih memenuhi pikirannya, sementara punggung tangannya menekan keras matanya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghentikan air mata itu.

Meski sunyi, Deidara bisa mendengar suara isakannya yang sangat lirih.

Sebuah dunia tanpa Sasori adalah dunia yang dingin—dan dia dengan egoisnya menginginkan mataharinya kembali. Ia ingin berteriak di angkasa, membiarkan sinar matahari menghentikan dukanya, dan mengembalikannya ke dunia di mana Sasori masih hidup.

Ah, ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Ia tidak bisa memiliki Sasori lagi—kecuali ia melakukan sesuatu.

Ia tidak akan mendengar suaranya lagi—kecuali ia memberikan hidupnya.

Ia tidak akan merasakan kehangatan dari kulit Sasori—kecuali ia memberikan kehangatannya.

Deidara mengangkat wajah, lalu membuka mata. Tatapan dari mata birunya menyiratkan keletihan—akibat bertarung dan kedukaan—serta sarat kerinduan. Tapi, ada kebulatan tekad di sana.

Sang _Master Kugutsu _pernah memberitahunya—ketika mereka sedang _bersama_—kalau ia tidak bisa merasa. Banyak hal yang terasa emosional ingin dialami olehnya—tapi sebagai konsekuensi dari keabadiannya, ia tidak akan bisa merasa.

Maka Deidara bertekad untuk memberikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, hidupnya, bahkan hatinya yang pernah terluka. Dia ingin menyerahkannya untuk Sasori.

Sekejap, Deidara tersadar—ia harus cepat. Setiap pasir yang terjatuh pada jam pasir kehidupan Sasori—berharga. Setiap detik adalah segalanya.

Akhirnya ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya untuk menyentuh wajah itu. Jemarinya menelusuri badan Sasori, setelah tiba di mana jantung Sasori berada, Deidara menyapukan jemarinya—berniat untuk membersihkan darah di sana.

Dengan cepat—tapi lembut—ia menarik _katana _itu. Suara berdecit dari _katana _itu tiba di telinganya—membuatnya ngilu. Setelah terlepas, Deidara melemparnya jauh—tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kebenciannya pada pedang itu, dan mengangkat Sasori.

Tak sanggup menahan keinginan untuk menyentuh, Deidara mengelus pipi kekasihnya—yang dingin. Halus tapi dingin. Kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dari beberapa hari lalu, hanya suhunya yang menurun. Dan bibirnya pun tidak jauh berbeda.

Deidara menyentuh bibir itu. Pecah-pecah dan kering. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membayangkan bagaimana biasanya bibir itu melengkung—menciptakan seringai atau senyum. Kemudian, ia membuka kelopak mata yang ia yakin sudah tertutup sejak tubuhnya ambruk. Mata itu hampa. Hitam dan kosong.

Ia bisa membohongi dirinya: memercayai jika ia mengembalikan jantung itu ke tempatnya, akan ada sebuah kilatan cahaya—bagai api pada dedaunan kering di musim gugur dan api akan menyebar dengan liarnya—dan mengembalikan kebersamaan mereka.

Ia akan bisa mengecup bibir itu, tersenyum dan mengatakan pada Sasori kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, dan tidak membiarkan Sasori untuk membantahnya.

Ya, ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya.

_Tik, tak. _Ia mengingatkan dirinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke tempat di mana seharusnya jantung Sasori berada.

Bagaimana bisa wanita tua itu melakukan suatu hal yang sangat buruk? Sasori mencintai wanita tua itu sebesar ia mencintai Sasori. Dan dia tetap mengkhianati Sasori, bahkan merebut keabadiannya.

Yang harus pertama kali aku lakukan adalah menarik tabung jantung dengan sangat hati-hati—Deidara mengingatkan dirinya. Lalu menariknya ke arah kanan, kemudian ke kiri. Tarik—kanan, tarik—kiri. Akhirnya, terlepas juga.

Sang Pirang mengambil napas panjang lalu menghelanya. Deidara dapat merasakan jantung Sasori yang berdenyut dengan halus di genggamannya. Sekeliling tabung itu tidak berwarna—apalagi dicat.

Cairan yang sewarna dengan rambut Sasori dan berbau anyir mengalir tipis—menghasilkan sebuah lapisan yang setipis selaput.

Ketidakmurnian dan air mata terkadang menerobos keluar dari diri Sasori, mengingatkan Deidara kalau Sang Merah—tidaklah sempurna. Ia pernah menjadi manusia, dan jauh di lubuk hati terdalamnya, Sasori masih merasakan kalau dirinya tetaplah manusia.

Ketika ia melihat urat nadi yang berdenyut itu, Deidara menyadari suara apa yang pertama kali ia dengar saat melangkah ke tempat ini berasal.

Ia sedang berada di lembah yang suasananya seperti desingan kematian yang menerbangkan kehampaan di dadanya. Tempat di mana hatinya pernah berbohong. Dan ia sudah bertekad untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Setelah yakin dengan keputusannya, Deidara membawa tangannya ke dada, menutup rapat matanya dan merasakan rasa dingin dari _kunai_ yang merayap di luar baju jaringnya.

Ia menebak-nebak apa yang Sasori pikirkan di menit-menit terakhirnya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Bagaimana ia bersikap? Apakah ia merindukan Deidara?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang belum terjawab di benaknya. Tapi sekarang ia yakin kalau pertanyaannya akan terjawab sebentar lagi. Tidak ada keraguan. Deidara yakin dirinya akan segera dipertemukan lagi dengan kekasihnya.

Ia memiringkan _kunai_-nya, memasukkan benda itu melalui kerah baju. Membiarkan benda tajam itu menggores lapisan tertipis kulit dadanya—ketika tidak sengaja bergesekan. Dengan gerakan lembut tapi bertenaga, ia mengoyak bajunya menjadi dua. Ketika tidak ada apapun yang melindungi bagian depan torsonya, ia bisa merasakan debu dan racun yang merangsek masuk menuju pori-porinya.

Memaksanya untuk menghadapi realita—yang tidak pernah mau ia hadapi sebelumnya.

Ia melepaskan jubah beserta bajunya yang sudah terkoyak di saat bersamaan. Kemudian mengarahkannya ke dada sebelah kiri. Tepat di atas jantung.

Deidara membuka matanya, sekarang ia harus hati-hati. Karena ia tidak mau merusak sesuatu yang ia tidak ingin ia rusak. Rasa sakit bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah ia nikmati. Ia menyelipkan ujung _kunai _yang runcing di antara _bibir _yang tertutup rapat. Memotong benang hitam dan tebal—yang berada paling dekat dari wajahnya—yang selama ini menjada agar _mulut_-nya tertutup.

Terlalu berbahaya jika ia membiarkannya terbebas—karena berbeda dengan mulut di telapak tangannya, mulut yang _ini _terhubung langsung dengan jantungnya. Ia meletakkan _kunai _dan mempereteli benang itu. Jahitan demi jahitan. Ia meringis ketika tidak sengaja menariknya terlalu keras.

_Hukuman. _Begitulah ia biasa menyebutnya. Hukuman bagi setiap orang yang pernah ia jatuhkan, segala hal yang pernah ia lalaikan, ia sakiti dan ia bunuh.

Napasnya memacu—rasa sakit itu terasa panas dan perih. Ia juga sadar kalau ia tidak bisa berlama-lama, ia harus segera membebaskan _ini_. Menarik napas dalam, ia menggulung benang yang telah terlepas ke sela-sela jarinya, melengkungkan punggung, menggigit bagian dalam pipinya—kemudian menarik benang itu dengan keras.

Rasa sakitnya tak tergambarkan. Setelah membiarkan bagian itu terjalin sekian tahun, dagingnya kembali menjalinkan jaringan dan menutup—bagai luka. Dan hasil dari membebaskan mulut ke empatnya adalah mimpi buruk.

Bagian dalam mulutnya terasa asin dan anyir. Deidara berusaha meredakan rasa sakit dengan menarik napas dengan panjang lalu menghembuskannya berulang-ulang. Sembari menunggu _mulut-_nya terbangun.

Suasana kembali sepi. Membutuhkan waktu agar _itu _sadar kalau ia telah bebas. _Lidah-_nya menjilat udara. Kali pertama untuk meyakinkan kebebasan, kali kedua untuk merasakan dan menyesapi udara.

Deidara berteriak kesakitan saat _itu _membelah terbuka dalam kebisuan. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya menatap ngeri dadanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia merasakan sensasi dari saliva yang bersimbah di _lidah _-nya. Bukan hanya karena terasa aneh dan salah, juga karena sakit sekali.

Menyadari kalau dirinya lagi-lagi menghabiskan waktu, ia menggapai tabung itu dengan lembut—yang untungnya masih berdetak—dan mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan mata birunya.

Sebuah jiwa malaikat yang terkurung di tubuh iblis, itulah yang ia pahami dari Sasori.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat—maka ia menutup matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Setelah tenang ia menyentuhkan tabung itu ke _bibir_-nya, merasakan sebuah _lidah _—yang dengan malas-malasan keluar untuk menyesapnya.

Meskipun ia tahu kalau tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ia menggunakan semua stok dari konsentrasinya untuk meyakinkan salah satu bagian tubuhnya kalau benda itu bukanlah makanan. Setelah ia yakin kalau ia telah melakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin, ia mendorong jantung itu. Rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong masuk ke dalam dirimu. Dan mungkin ini yang biasa Sasori rasakan bersamanya.

Secara refleks, ia menyodorkan pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk digigit—berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit. Yang nantinya akan meninggalkan bekas lebam dan jejak gigitan. Sang Pirang berteriak kesakitan dan mencoba untuk menarik tangannya. Menyadari kalau rasa sakit itu takkan hilang—malah bertambah.

Kulitnya telah tertusuk gigi terlalu dalam, hingga rasanya begitu sakit ketika ia membuka rahangnya. Dengan tangan satunya, ia memaksa agar rahangnya terbuka kemudian menarik tangannya. Terdapat bekas gigitan yang jelas di sana, sama ketaranya seperti darah yang merembes dari bekas jahitannya.

Ia membuka matanya, dengan lembut memeluk sekujur dadanya—meminta agar _mulut_-nya tetap tertutup. Dan ketika jantung itu berada di dalam dirinya, Deidara merasakan kalau memang _di sana-_lah ia seharusnya berada.

Dengan kekagetan tapi lega, ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya seketika tenang dan menerima Sang Pendatang. Meski begitu, ada satu hal; jantung itu belum ditelannya.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terdiring. Mata Deidara melebar, mulutnya berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. Napasnya tersentak keluar melalui mulutnya begitu sesuatu terasa menghentak jantungnya. Sebuah benda mengirimkan rasa sakit ke tubuhnya. Bukan satu, tapi dua tegukkan memaksanya untuk menelan jantung itu. Dan dua tegukkan itu membuatnya merasa sakit—rasa sakit yang belum ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Punggungnya menghantam tanah—kepala Sasori yang sebelumnya ada di pangkuannya ikut terjatuh. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya, berusaha untuk menahan rasa agar tidak mengeluarkan jantung itu. Mungkin tubuhnya sedang membiasakan diri dengan dua jantung yang ada.

Napasnya terengah-engah—sangat kasar—debu masih berterbangan karena udara tiba-tiba tersingkap oleh tubuhnya. Segaris air liur mengalir di pipinya, dan ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa menyekanya—bahkan ketika hidupnya tergantung pada hal itu.

Rasa sakit yang tersisa, rasa cintanya, dosanya—segalanya terasa menghentak. Rasa berdenyut itu sangat nyata, ia menebak jika itu bukanlah getaran bumi. Mungkin ledakan gunung berapi entah di mana yang menyebabkan bumi bergetar dalam rasa takut.

Ia membuka matanya, merasakan setiap atom di tempat itu menyebabkan gema, bagai riak di danau. Membuat Deidara mual, dan suara yang pertama kali ia dengar di tempat ini makin keras dari sebelumnya.

'Hentikan,' ia memohon dalam hatinya, 'tolong hentikan.'

Membalikkan tubuhnya hingga tengkurap, Sang Pirang membiarkan dunia mengambil kesadarannya dan mendorongnya menuju kegelapan.

.

.

.

_Bersambung ..._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

_Not Dead Yet © _Silly WQ

.

.

_Tetot's Area_:

_Yokattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ ... akhirnya _chapter _dua kelar jugaaaaa—meskipun ngaret 3 minggu—hehe... #itupun kalau ada yang nunggu.

Sebenernya _chapter_ ini udah kelar seminggu yang lalu, tapi karena _laptop_ aku rusak—lagi—akhirnya aku harus menemukan(?) tempat untuk menaungi(?) fic ini... dan entah mengapa eta merasa _chapter _ini mengecewakan dan gak sebagus sebelumnya... #emangnya _chapter _1 bagus, _teh?_

Dan _chap _3-nya udah selesai, tinggal di _publish_! Jadi, tergantung sama kalian, deeeh... hehehe, becanda... dan kali ini kesannya berantakan... hiks.

_Special thanks_ buat Kak Ulfa yang udah minjemin _NB_ nya buat nulis _fiiiicc—lop yu_...

Dan juga buat yang udah meninggalkan jejak ... kalian sangat berarti buat Etaaa...

Saatnya balas _review_! #akhirnya bisa berada di posisi ini... T˯T

Cerulean Canary : _Sankyuu_~ Yang hebat itu SillyWQ nyaaa ... karena bisa membuat fic ini se-_canon _dan _IC _ini ... aku, mah, cuma mengartikannyaaaa ... ini udah apdet! _Review_ lagi?

Watahidesu : _Sankyuu_~ karena sampe dua kali _review_ ... syukur, deh, kalau terjemahan aku bermanfaat ... sama-sama ... _review_ lagi?

NaruGankster : Makasih, Dannaaaaaaaa... cieee yang udah PKL #colek-colek# jadi apa, nih, PKL nya? *oot* udah apdet, lhooo... _review_ lagiii~?

Juga makasih banget buat para _silent reader_ dan _reviewer! _Kalian sangat berarti buat eta!

.

Akhir kata,

_Review _lagi?

.

Bogor, Minggu, 23 Maret 2014, 14.12


	3. An Awakening, A Reunion

_Chapter 3 : An Awakening, A Reunion._

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

Sasori membuka matanya. Hanya hal yang sederhanya seperti dapat membuka mata saja, bisa membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Dia bisa bernapas, tapi bukan udara segar yang dihirupnya, ia menyadari. Dan ia bisa merasakan tempatnya berbaring tidaklah rata.

Sejak kapan indranya berfungsi?

Ia menarik dirinya untuk duduk dengan bantuan kedua tangannya yang menopang. Begitu duduk, ia langsung menyadari kalau udara berubah menjadi lebih segar. Kerikil jatuh dari dadanya yang telanjang. Kemudian dia sadar kalau ia barusan terbaring di tanah—tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukannya ia sudah mati?

Ia mengerjapkan mata. Baru sadar kalau hanya sebelah matanya yang dapat melihat. Rasa ngeri dan ketakutan memenuhi dirinya. Maka dengan agak gemetar ia menyentuh mata kirinya. Dan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, ringan dan familiar.

Rambut. Rambut yang melewati wajah kirinya. Sinar matahari yang mengintip dari sela rambutnya terlihat luar biasa—membuatnya merasa kalau cahaya menyelimutinya.

Seperti ngengat yang berkumpul, kebahagiaan mengumpul begitu perkiraan menghantamnya. Ia menyelipkan rambut ke telinga kiri, kemudian matanya menyentuh metal yang terpasang. Detak jantungnya menggila, karena dirinya semakin yakin dengan hal yang terasa khas tersebut.

Tangan kirinya menjilat dagunya.

Sesuatu terasa muncul dari tangannya. Lambat, ia menarik tangannya ke wajah. Sebuah mulut—di telapak tangannya. Menurut pengetahuan yang ia percayai selama ini, hanya ada satu tubuh milik satu orang yang memilikinya.

Dengan lembut ita membalikkan telapak tangannya, air mata mengalir pelan ketika pandangannya menyusuri tangan ramping tapi kokoh, lengkap dengan jemari yang dicat hitam pada kuku-kukunya.

Ia menyusuri setiap bekas luka yang terdapat di sana—menggunakan mata birunya.

Menyadari kalau itu adalah tangan milik seseorang yang ia pikirkan saat berada pada ambang kematian.

Ia bisa terus memercayai kalau kekasihnya akan menyelamatkannya.

Sebuah pemahaman menyebabkan sebuah senyuman yang jarang tersungging di bibirnya. Dan ia mengarahkan tangannya menuju wajah—tidak mengacuhkan bekas darah yang membentuk lilitan dan sudah mengering.

Sasori selalu ingin untuk sedekat mungkin dengan Deidara, dan akhirnya—impiannya terkabul.

Sekarang ia berada dalam diri Deidara. Jiwa mereka tergabung dalam satu tubuh. Mereka sudah tidak dipisahkan oleh kulit dan darah.

Mengambil napas yang terasa bergetar, ia merebahkan dirinya dalam posisi telentang—menggunakan punggung Deidara. Ia meresapi rasa dan setiap lekukan dari sela-sela tubuh manusia. Setetes air mata kebahagiaan merembes dari matanya.

Dia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi sekuat ini sebelumnya. Emosi yang meledak-ledak hingga terasa membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Seperti sebuah ombak setinggi sepuluh kaki yang terasa hangat menyapu sekujur tubuhnya. Membasuh dirinya, menopangnya dan membuatya terasa aman. Sampai-sampai kepalanya terasa pening karena kebahagiaa.

"Danna?"

Ia terduduk, matanya mengerjap dalam kebingungan. Mencari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Rasa panik terasa mengepung jantungnya. Ia memandang ke arah tempat di mana seharusnya jantungnya berada. Tempat di mana jantungnya telah tersimpan begitu lama.

_Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya—_sesuatu memberitahunya.

Sebuah suara milik seseorang yang mendominasi dirinya. Tapi ia di mana?

"Oh, _Kami-sama. _Apa yang kuperbuat?"

Rasa kepedihan menghantam Sasori. Rasa ingin menyentuh kekasihnya membludak tiba-tiba. Lebih kuat dibandingkan ketika melihat seseorang ingin membunuh Deidara. Lebih sakit daripada melihat Deidara terluka. Lebih menggelenyar dibandingkan ketika mereka bercinta—dan menjadi satu. Bersatu hingga terlupa pada apapun kecuali satu sama lain dan perasaan yang mereka bagi.

"Aku di sini."

Matanya melebar. Tangannya menyentuh bibir dengan sendirinya.

_Aku jadi gila_—suara satunya terdengar lagi di kepala Sasori.

_Tanpa Sasori aku jadi gila._

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Bocah." Mulut Sasori bergerak, dan ia mendengar helaan kaget di kepalanya.

Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum. Lagipula ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Deidara.

"Aku di sini, Baka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan begitu saja."

Hal ini membuat Deidara sadar dan kelegaan seketika menyelimuti mereka.

Terjadi jeda yang sangat panjang. Dan dengan berlalunya waktu, bersama dengan butiran debu yang berterbangan, rasa percaya di hati mereka membesar.

Sebuah senyuman sekaligus seringai masih ada di bibir itu.

Rambut berwarna pirang berterbangan di sekitar. Mengitari tubuh itu begitu lutut yang tertarik menyatu dengan dada. Dua jiwa berbeda dalam satu tubuh telah menjadi satu. Rasa mereka menguat, semakin dekat dan makin terpenuhi—jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Mereka tidak membutuhkan kata lagi karena—

—Mereka telah bersatu.

.

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

_Not Dead Yet © _SillyWQ

.

.

.

_Tetot's Area_:

Akhirnya cerita _multichapter_-ku ada yang tamat! #lirik-lirik _archive_

Bagi yang belum mengerti—karena aku sangat buruk dalam mengartikannya, jadinya Sasori itu bersatu dalam satu tubuh dengan Deidara. Siapa yang memegang kendali atas tubuhnya itu adalah yang tersadar lebih dulu.

Contoh, kalau Deidara yang sadar, dia yang memegang kendali tubuh, tapi bisa mendengar suara Sasori di kepalanya. Dan mereka bisa bertukar tempat sesuai yang mereka inginkan... #menurut pendapat pribadi, sih... hehe...

Terima kasih banyak buat para pembaca dan _reviewer_, karena tanpa kalian, aku tidak mempunyai semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini!

.

Akhir kata,

_Review _lagi?

.

Bogor, Senin, 17 Maret 2014, 18.28.


End file.
